


The Strange Holiday

by nothing_but_a_comedy (sleepwithacommunist)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: Joker decorates the house with... strange Christmas decorations and surprises you with his special mistletoe.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Strange Holiday

Joker always loved watching you decorate the house for Christmas, but this year you’ve been busy with work and haven’t had the time to do so yet. He took it upon himself to decorate this year, waiting until you’re at work so that he can surprise you.

You walk into the house, announcing your presence loudly for Joker to hear. “Babe, I’m home!” You throw your keys on the table next to the door and notice that the house has been decorated… oddly.

Eyes darting around the house, you notice a small Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. Taking a closer look at it, you laugh as you realize it’s made entirely of  _ knives _ .

“J, where are you?” You call out for him and look at all the other crazy decorations littering the house. Somehow, he’s managed to find clever ways to replace traditional Christmas decorations with…  _ stranger _ ones.

Other people might be appalled by the choice of decor, but you actually find it amusing and adorable. You never imagined you would see the day that Joker would decorate for Christmas. Even though it isn’t ideal, it’s still cute that he thought of all these fun ways to decorate your house for the holidays.

You hear his heavy footsteps and turn around to see him stick his head out from the hallway leading to your bedroom.

He smiles at you and gestures for you to walk towards him. “I have something I want to show you, doll,” he grabs your hand once you’re next to him and he pulls you to the doorway of your bedroom.

Stopping and holding you in front of the bedroom with his hands on your shoulders, he gives you a wicked grin.

“What is it, J?” You can’t help but smile at him as he bounces in glee.

His hands move up to your neck and he brings your face close to his, kissing you deeply. You moan into the kiss, not expecting the passionate makeout session. His tongue enters your mouth and he groans as he pulls your body closer to his.

Your knees wobble, feeling like putty as his hands travel all over your body and slide under your shirt a little to graze against your stomach.

Letting go of your mouth, he exhales softly while you catch your breath. Your head is spinning as you grin and stutter “N-now I’m not complaining, but… what was that for?” You shiver at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

He licks his lips and nods his head up, using one hand to point to the top of the door frame. He snickers, “We’re under the mistletoe, darling.”

Your eyes follow his finger to see the makeshift “mistletoe” hanging from the door frame. Rolling your eyes, you snort at the absurd decoration.

You shake your head and grin at him, unable to stop a chuckle from leaving your mouth. “Next you’ll cover our bed in bullets instead of rose petals.”

His face lights up at your joke, his mouth hanging open slightly. “Huh, well now that you mention it, that’s a great–”

  
“Oh shut up, you idiot,” you mumble as you roughly pull him in for another kiss, both of you smiling into the kiss under the string of  _ dynamite _ wrapped in green ribbon hanging from the door frame above you.


End file.
